


The Grey Chronicles: Jupiter

by Killrapture



Series: The Grey Chronicles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, New Poster, Prequel, possible series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killrapture/pseuds/Killrapture
Summary: Alia and Kate Grey are two teens living in the outskirts of Tacoma, Washington. They've lived a semi-normal life, as normal as one with special and unexplained powers gets. They've made a place for themselves, steady work, a roof over their heads, and the time trying to hone their abilities in secret. Alia is a big dreamer who hopes for adventure and something bigger than their measly existence. Kate wants nothing more than to give Alia a normal life. Their plans get put on hold when the tail end of strange happenings comes a boy named Jason, who claims they are decendants of the Roman gods, and that their lives are going to get a lot more dangerous and complicated from then on.This work is a culmination of years of enjoying both the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. What began as self-insert fantasies in my head has turned into a prequel to the Heroes of Olympus formed around a simple question. What happened to Jason, Reyna, and the rest of New Rome during Percy's initial adventures? How did things come to be with them?Though I've taken some liberties with the canon, I am actively trying to make things as canonically feasible as possible. I want this to work with the existing lore. I hope you enjoy!





	The Grey Chronicles: Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> unsure why my paragraphs aren't being indented as they are in my original document. I apologize for however annoying that might be.

The Grey Chronicles: Jupiter  
Prologue  
A Strange Dream

Alia found herself lost in darkness. She looked around, trying to gain her bearings. A cool quiet breeze carried the scent of pine through the air. Somehow she was in a forest full of it , looking up, the blue moonlight was fractured by their large branches. She couldn’t remember how she ended up here . She replayed through her memories and could only remember falling asleep. She was lucid, there was no doubt about it. That or she was drugged…before she could focus too much on that thought something caught her eye. To her left, two faint lights stood out against the shadows of the night. Deciding to test the dream theory, she made her way towards the lights. They were minuscule, but as she got closer, they intensified until she realized they were torches perched upon two giant columns connect a large archway. Its entrance stretched to what seemed about fifteen feet tall, and probably ten feet wide. She spotted what seemed to be two guards posted at each column.  
She stopped short of the clearing, feeling a flush of nerves. If this was a dream, it certainly wasn’t a pleasant one. The flames caused the guard’s shadow to dance upon the forest floor, she caught the sounds of loud clanging and what seemed a low murmur. Their helmets 

“Hello?!” she shouted, hoping to get the attention of one of the guards. She pushed towards the clearing and closer to the gate, the guards paid no attention, even though she clearly didn’t belong. She could make out their apparel as she got closer, it was some sort of armor, on a second glance it was unmistakably Roman. Their helmets had the iconic feathered Mohawk as well as a silver sheen that scattered more light within the clearing. That settled it, she was dreaming. She strolled up to the archway, seemingly invisible to the guards. Looking up, she noted the letters on top of the archway: S.P.Q.R. If she remembered correctly, that meant this was most certainly a roman camp. Was she dreaming about the past? She examined one of the guards holding a rectangular shield and a large spear. He seemed of the time, though that notion was snuffed out when she spotted an asynchronous purple hoodie, jeans, and boots underneath the traditional apparel. 

“yep, definitely dreaming.” She passed through the archway and suddenly the dream shifted, as though she was the Flash running at top speed. She wasn’t moving, though everything else zoomed by her. She could faintly make out more armored shapes and what she thought were flea market sized tents. The Dream slowed to a stop as she neared the largest tent. She was certainly in some sort of Roman encampment, though it seemed like it was full of reenactors; Guys and girls all dressed in some sort of modern attire mixed with authentic roman props. She looked to the tent, which had its entrance blocked by large tent flaps. Suddenly a boy ran right through her towards the tent, he seemed to be in a hurry. In fact, everyone was in some sort of frantic movement, as though they were preparing for the event to start. She shivered, not used to the feeling of being passed through like a ghost. Deciding to get on with the dream, she entered the tent, phasing through a few people.

However big the tent was on the outside, it was certainly bigger on the inside. It seemed something straight out of Harry Potter: The interior seemed to resemble a large log house; a fireplace took up a large section of the wall to her left, and different paintings appeared as the walls solidified. Now, instead of dirt, hardwood lay beneath her feet and furnishings appropriate for a house decorated the areas around her. It was also filled with reenactors, some getting outfitted, some chatting around, and others napping in chairs. She caught snippets of conversation. Something about wanting to get better at archery, a conversation about plans for some festival, as well one about a TV show of all things. She scoped the tent, looking for the boy. 

“JASON, over here.” A few heads turned

“Coming!” The voice startled her, it was coming directly to her right. It was the same boy, he darted in front of her towards a large table in the middle of the room. She followed him to the table.

 

The table was surrounded by a good 10 people in various types of armor, which seemed to all signify rank in this reenactment. The people were of various ages from 16 to as young as 12. The older ones had more elaborate armor, some had a few scars. She noticed there were plenty of girls there as well, a telltale sign that this wasn’t some time-warp to the past. One of the reenactors seemed the tallest and aged around his early 20’s. His armor was the most elaborate, and gave off an air of quiet authority required to lead such an extensive event. His had a tan complexion, his jaw-line complimented by the start of a beard and his eyes, hardened by experience surveyed the room.  
“Jason, what have the Speculatores reported?” The mystery man said alarmingly. Jason straightened himself, dusting off some of the dirt from his chest piece. 

“Trucks were spotted *huff* on the east road, they matched the previous attacks sir, what are your orders?” The boy seemed one of the younger ones, He looked around twelve or thirteen, certainly tall for his age about her height of 5’7, 5’8. 

“What do you suggest?” The mystery man’s response threw Jason off. All eyes turned to him, and he absolutely froze.

“Uhh… I…” He swallowed hard, he probably felt the eyes of the others.

“My suggestion is to start reinforcing the perimeter immediately on all positions, that way our outpost isn’t the first and last line of defense should the shield fall.” He regained his composure, seemingly an effort to avoid any judgement from the others at the table. 

“Hmm…” The man looked to the others, the majority nodded in agreement. Whoever this guy was, he seemed like a leader who led from the ranks. He smirked.

“Perfect, that kind of thinking will get you far, Jason.” Alia looked to Jason, he was failing at holding back a bashful smile. The man looked to the others.

“You heard him: Delta and Epsilon company will take the east and west perimeter, while Lambda and Bravo will take the north and west. Alpha company will stay here and be the Triarii. Ready the Ballistae for aerial attack. We’ve gotten an advance warning, something the other outposts didn’t, don’t waste it. Dismissed.” The soldiers all straightened and pounded their chest plates, then dispersed for their preparations. Jason hurried with the others, he was stopped with a voice

“Not you Jason, follow me, I have different orders for you.” The mystery man turned towards the back of the tent. Alia was surprised at how deep into their roles these people really were, she humored this strange dream and followed Jason and the mystery man. The two of them walked towards a small door in the floor, Alia thought it counterproductive to have a mobile tent, but dig in a basement. She shook the thought, reminding herself this was a dream. As the two entered the mystery man looked to two reenactors nearby.

“You two, guard this door, two stomps if we are compromised, three for all clear, got it?” The two reenactors nodded, Alia slipped in behind Jason as the hatch closed. Heading down a flight of stairs they entered what seemed to be a small storage room, filled with weapons and various armors. In the middle of the room was a small light fixture that hung from the ceiling, it flickered dimly. The room felt like a small bunker, it’s metal walls were looked heavy and sturdy, enough to take a carpet bombing.

“So, um... What is this mission sir?” The man rummaged through a few shields and gauntlets in the corner, he fished out a small chest. He blew away some dust and opened it up. Alia moved next to Jason to get a better view. The overhead light flickered dimly. The man pulled out what looked to be a small coin. On its face side was the picture of a double-sided axe and the word “Julius” etched beneath it. The man also picked out what looked to be some sort of key.

“Jason, have you ever been to New Rome? You’ve permission to speak freely.” Jason visibly relaxed, Alia probably would’ve been as nervous in his shoes.

“Yes, but not in a long time, not since I was very young.”

“But you do know where it is, correct?” The mystery man pulled a backpack from the chest, it was very average, just a brown canvas bag with a belt fastened opening on the front, something that might be home in a more modern setting. 

“Yes, but I’m not sure why that is important?” The man started to rummage around the room almost haphazardly, it was obvious he was hurrying. Alia’s ears perked to a low rumbling and the sounds of distant fighting. This dream was , she tried too real. She knew she was dreaming so she tried to change it, maybe change the light to a chandelier but it seemed she had little control, despite how lucid she was. She felt a wave of heat, her nerves suddenly on edge as though she’d been caught in a lie. 

“I won’t lie to you, there is a slim chance that this outpost will hold up against ‘em, and we gotta make sure this doesn’t get into their hands.” He placed the small key in Jason’s hand, holding it with both of his. The basement shook all around them, whatever was happening on the surface was definitely serious. Alia could hear screams and yells, interrupted by loud roars of what sounded like wild animals, some she’d never heard before. She started to get a feeling that these weren’t reenactors. She couldn’t ignore it any longer, this wasn’t a reenactment.

“This’s extremely important, more so than your life, d’you understand?” Jason was flush, his relaxation diminished. 

“Yes”

“There are two Demigods near Seattle, you gotta find ‘em, take ‘em and this key to New Rome, it’s extremely important that they reach New Rome with the Key, Alright?” Jason nodded. She couldn’t recall a place like that.

“Why is this so important? Where can I find them? What do they look like?” Alia was as confused as Jason; Who were they talking about? Why was she here? What was the point in this? This Jason guy didn’t seem to have a lot to go on. He was handed a picture that was fished out of the chest, as well as a letter, He also placed the coin in Jason’s hands. Before Alia could get a good look at the picture, a low rumble shook the room, dust fell from the light fixture.

“On the back of this picture is a phone number, ask for Kate, tell her that her mother sent you, tell her about the gods, New Rome, all of it, and when you find them give them this letter. They won’t believe you, of course, but you gotta make ‘em. Once you make contact, a whole mess of hell’ll happen so you have’ta keep em safe. These two… they are powerful, but they might not know it yet. They will be older than most when they visit the Wolf House, but they have to skip that despite what the counsel might think. We have’ta protect them at all costs.” He handed Jason the bag and pointed to the coin, still in Jason’s palm.

“This coin, it’s a disguised weapon, give it a flip and you’ll see.” He then pointed to a large door that was nestled into the back wall.

“This door leads to a long tunnel, it’ll drop you off about two miles west of here, don’t stop, don’t come back to help no matter what, alright?” Jason swallowed hard, his face was flush, as though the weight of the situation finally registered. Jason looked perplexed, still trying to process the information. The mystery man sighed, putting a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“This probably makes little sense, I get it, but you have to trust me on this one. Since I doubt I’m getting out of this one I’m just going to tell you straight: There’s a war coming, bigger than anything us romans have experienced, and these two demigods are smack dab in the middle of it. This key is equally important, if they get their hands on it it’ll be game over for all of us.” 

“Wait… Kate? What the hell is going on in this dream I’m so confused.” She knew they wouldn’t respond to her, but there was no way they were talking about her sister, and this talk of gods and romans was straight out of some odd fanfiction. It had to, after all, this was a dream. 

Alia wasn’t sure if Jason realized, but these words sounded very final. Suddenly the sounds of fighting died down to a low hum, and the three of them stared at the entrance at the top of the stairs. She could hear the sounds of a helicopter landing nearby, permeated by the sounds of feet shuffling directly above them. Alia waited for the stomps. The footsteps stopped, she held her breath, despite the dream. They finally got a signal: two loud, slow thumps against the hatch, the second was cut short.

“Go. Now.” Jason didn’t move.

“But…the others… my friends...” he stared, wide eyed into the mystery man’s chest, Jason’s voice was shaking. The man whispered loudly.

“Jason, don’t let their sacrifice be for nothing. You said you wouldn’t let me down, I know you won’t, so get the hell outta here! Find them and get to New Rome while you’ve got the chance.” Jason made a move for the large steel door, quickly unlocking and opening it. He made a quick glance back to the mystery man who stood near the stairs staring at the hatch. It was surreal to Alia that this man would be so accepting of whatever fate he was about to have. For the sake of curiosity, she stayed with the mystery man, hoping to see what his fate really was. She looked over to the door, Jason was standing there, bag over one arm, staring directly to Alia. She felt a chill run down her spine, as though he could actually see her. His brow furrowed, when suddenly the hatch behind her exploded open, filling the room with dust and smoke, the shock-wave knocked the man down and forced the door closed on Jason. The light cut out, and she was again surrounded in darkness. 

Light filled the room from the hole in the Hatch, three dark figures rushed down the stairs, flashlights in hand. There was a struggle and a few grunts from what sounded like the mystery man. A few punches were heard, the struggling continued up the stairs, as she could make out the figures dragging the mystery man up the stairs. She followed, her eyes adjusting to the light, but it wasn’t from the lights in the tent, they were flames. The outpost had been turned to fiery rubble with signs of a large battle everywhere. The cabin was all but reduced to ash, with the frame standing in charred wood and singed cloth. The outer walls were smashed to pieces, and the various tents surrounding central one were ablaze. 

Across the way, she noticed a fairly large helicopter in humming with its blades in slow rotation near one of the destroyed tents. Finally looking to the mysterious attackers, the first thing she saw were the masks they wore: a kabuki like mask that was black with red bloodshot eyes, its face contorted in a mischievous smile. They all wore armor similar to the other soldiers but painted black with a large red hand slapped across the torso, underneath they all wore what something akin to modern military fatigues. Her observations were cut short by the various bodies she saw strewn about the rubble, their armor bloodied, some missing limbs and others with various gaping wounds, some had large teeth marks in their chests and claw marks on their faces. 

“BRING HIM HERE.” The loud voice pierced her ears, it was deep, a low decibel vibration that shook her to her core. The soldiers dragged the battered man towards the voice. The origin of the voice was a figure shaped in all black, his face was covered by an elaborate red mask and a hood, his armor was slimmer, it seemed more modern than that of his subordinates. Alia got closer, the second mystery man knelt to the first, lifting his face with a gloved hand.

“How typical of a Roman general, hide while his men die for him. Your cowardice won’t go unpunished.” the red masked one was promptly head butted, by the general. The soldiers pulled him back, giving him several gut punches.

“You’re a fighter, I’ll give you that, “And you certainly managed more of a resistance than any of the others. But they were fighters too and in time they surrendered. So will you, in time.” 

“You’d be better off killin’ me, save yourself the trouble.” The red-faced man laughed, scratching the air like a sink disposal chopping up a fork.

“Trust me, when I’m through with you, you’ll be begging me to do it” The man punched the general with a quick jab to the neck, knocking him unconscious. He then turned towards the helicopter.

“You know how this works, strip him and torch the place, search for survivors. There’s bound to be stragglers. Salvage any information you find.” The soldiers began to move, lighting the rest of the surviving outpost ablaze. Alia wanted as much as anything to find that Jason guy, she was anxious to see if at least he survived this growing nightmare. That’s when the dream shifted, and like before she accelerated down the busted hatch and through the door and down the winding tunnel. She could faintly make out the lighted passageway and the blur of various torches as she flashed through the tunnel. Things started to slow as she caught up with what she assumed was Jason in the forest. She finally stopped, she turned back to where she came the trees were red with the giant fireball that was the outpost. She turned around towards Jason, who was staring in the same direction. He started to move with the faint sounds of a helicopter takeoff. Alia followed him as he made his way through the moonlit forest. She stopped next to him as he caught his breath, wondering where this dream was going, when Jason fished the folded up picture from his pocket. 

“Why are you two so important” Alia leaned over his shoulder, the moonlight helped illuminate the picture. No... it couldn’t be, the picture was a candid one but it was unmistakably her and Kate, with their faces circled out of a crowd with the words ‘Find them’ scrawled across the top.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to a key is something I haven't fleshed out yet, I might omit it as the plot develops forward. I have the general backbone for what I want to happen from this beginning all the way to Jason's disappearance from New Rome the summer before Heroes of Olympus starts. I'm hoping to take the gaps left in the lore and narrative and fill them in a realistic way that Rick Riordian could see as feasible. I might adjust Alia's age to be younger. I want her and Kate to be older than Jason, but 16 years old might be a bit too old.
> 
> Feel free to add any advice or critiques, my writing isn't the best and i'm bound to miss things.


End file.
